1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a second electrical connector inserted in the first electrical connector in a zero-insertion-force (ZIF) manner.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese Patent No. CN201041915 discloses an electrical connector having an insulative housing, a cover and a plurality of first and second terminals. The second terminals go through the cover and are inserted into the first electrical connector to electrically connect with the first terminals. However, as the second terminals are inserted into the first terminals with resistance, the first terminals could be damaged easily.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector which can avoid damaging the first terminals is desired.